Dragon Forged Equipment
Enhancement level 4 __TOC__ Overview Dragonforging is a process whereby Armour and Weapons are "strengthened in wyrmfire", enhancing them to an extra level above the standard 3 Star upgrade. Rather than requiring materials and a merchant, Dragonforging is achieved by slaying an enemy that belongs to the Dragon class. Upon the death of a dragon, all armour and weapons the Arisen has equipped are given a chance of becoming dragonforged. Dragonforged equipment is indicated by a red cross-shaped symbol of the wyrm that then appears in the top-left of an item's icon. Dragonforging Requirements #For an item to be dragonforged, it must be equipped. If it is simply being held in your inventory, it can not be dragonforged #It must be equipped by the Arisen. Items equipped on Pawns will not be dragonforged. #Only equipment being worn at the time of death of the dragon will have a chance of being dragonforged. Items worn at the beginning of, or during, an encounter with a dragon will not be taken into account when dragonforging occurs. #In the case of the three lesser dragons (the Drake, Wyrm and Wyvern) and the offline Ur-Dragon, equipment must have been enhanced at least once beforehand to qualify for dragonforging. The better the upgrade, the greater chance of dragonforging occurring. #Slaying The Dragon and the online Ur-Dragon are the only methods of dragonforging unenhanced equipment, as these are the only two methods that are guaranteed to dragonforge all your equipment. Notes *At first it was believed it was necessary to be hit by a Dragon's breath attack to allow your equipment to be dragonforged, but this is not true. All that is required is a dragon's death. *(Patched, full details unknown. Confirmed NOT patched on the PS3.) The use of saving and resetting can be utilised to essentially "farm" dragonforging, to an extent. This can be done by finding a lesser dragon such as a Drake, attacking it until it's near death then running to safety at a point where you can save your game (Note - If too close the option to save will not be allowed, if too far or too much time has passed before saving the Dragons health may return on reloading the game). Reloading the game (either through exiting to the Title Menu or killing yourself) will not reset its health, allowing you to repeat killing blows until you get your desired equipment dragonforged, in which case the higher enhancement the better. This works well for getting specific equipment dragonforged, and reduces the time needed to locate and fight dragonkin. Farming for dragonforging is easier in post-game where there are many dragonkin to be found all over Gransys - you will also have obtained the Godsbane, which makes reloading a save much quicker. *None of the Dragonkin can be slain by a pawn. The Arisen has to make the final blow to the heart in order to kill it, the Ur-Dragon included. *A Pawn's equipment will not be upgraded to dragonforged status, but a Pawn can still equip dragonforged items. Players seeking to have their pawns wear dragonforged equipment simply need to wear it themselves and get it dragonforged, then give it back to their pawns. This may require changing vocations, or even changing genders using the Art Of Metamorphosis in the case of items such as the Sultry Cowl. *It's possible to have a piece of your equipment dragonforged randomly for no apparent reason whilst wandering Gransys. Cases of this have been reported as happening near areas where dragonkin are found, or after facing a dragonkin despite not killing it. This is most likely a glitch, and not an intentional feature of the game. *If fighting lesser dragons, the percentages given for dragon forging equipment apply to every individual piece of equipment. Namely, every individual piece of equipment has a chance to be dragon forged depending upon the level of its enhancement. *If you Sleep at a Resting Point for 7 or 10 Days, the Drake will respawn. Category:Concepts Category:Arisen